More Dangerous Demon!
by Monica26498
Summary: Killua Zoldyck seorang Hunter dan juga salah satu pembunuh keluarga Zoldyck yang terkenal kejam dan tidak kenal ampun akan bertemu dengan Okumura twin saat dia masuk sekolah True Cross Academy. Petualangan apakah yang akan ditemukannya di sana!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Manga Ao No Exorcist atau Blue Exorcist dan Hunter X Hunter bukan punya gue kalo punya gue sih gue bakal bahagianya minta ampunnnn!ω

Chapter 1

"APAAAAAAA!? Aku pergi ke sekolah?!" Killua shock setengah mati mendengar permintaan ayahnya tersebut. "Ayah tidak mungkin menyuruhku sekolah kan"

"Aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan Gon, Kurapika dan juga Leorio"

"Dan mana mungkin aku bisa diam di sekolah kan aku selalu di Homeschooled oleh ayah"

"Aku sudah memikirkan keputusan ini matang-matang. " jawab Silva dengan tenangnya. "Kau akan bersekolah di sekolah teman lamaku Memphisto Pheles"

"True Cross Academy"

"Sekolah anak-anak yang ingin menjadi exorcist"

"Exorcist?!" kata Killua. "Maksudmu seperti pengusir setan!"

"Ayah bercanda kan sudah disuruh sekolah dan masuknya malah sekolah pengusir setan, mana mungkin aku bisa bersekolah di sana"

"Mana mungkin aku seorang Killua akan membasmi setan-setan yang ada di muka bumi ini dan juga bagaimana hal ini melatih hawa pembunuhku"

"Tentu bisa dan selain kau mendapat gelar Hunter dan juga mendapat gelar Exorcist atau mungkin paladin" kata Silva.

"Tapi sayang bagaimana dengan nasib Killua sebagai pembunuh bayaran nantinya" kata Kikyo. "Mana mungkin dia menjadi pengusir setan, itu kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis kita"

"Tenang saja" kata Silva. "Ia akan belajar membuat dirinya lebih kuat"

"Tidak mau" kata Killua. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti pergi ke sekolah"

"Killua!" kata Silva dengan aura pembunuhnya. "Ayah tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengikuti sekolah tersebut!"

"Dan jangan kembali jika kau belum mendapatkan gelar paladin"

"Cih baiklah, tapi jika aku tidak suka dengan sekolah tersebut aku akan pergi walaupun Illumi-nii harus mengejarku lagi" kata Killua.

"Tenang saja karena ayah telah menyuruh ni-san mu itu untuk mengawasi mu dengan perintah dariku dan temanku setuju" kata Silva. "Dan juga kau butuh pelatihan tersebut untuk menyenangkan hati ayah dan juga kakek"

"Baiklah" kata Killua. "Kapan aku akan memulai penderitaannya?!"

"Besok pagi" kata Silva. "Bersiaplah"

_Keesokan paginya..._

Limosin pink norak milik Memphisto sudah diparkirkan di depan Zoldyck Estate. Sesaat kemudian, Memphisto keluar dari dalam limosin, lalu berjalan menuju ke dalam Zoldyck Estate yang untuk membuka pintunya saja beratnya minta ampun.

"Ah Tuan Memphisto" kata Zebro. "Tuan Silva sudah menunggumu"

"Katanya biarkan temanku yang bodoh Memphisto untuk membuka pintunya"

"Yah seperti biasa temanku Silva sangat suka mengetes kekuatanku" kata Memphisto

Memphisto pun berjalan menuju pintu depan Estate tersebut dan dengan gampangnya ia mendorong dengan tongkatnya dan terbukalah pintu ke-6, Zebro pun sudah tahu kekuatan Memphisto yang hampir sama dengan Tuan Silva.

"Wah ternyata kekuatanku tidak terlalu berubah yah" kata Memphisto.

"Sepertinya tidak tuan Memphisto" kata Zebro.

"Terima kasih Zebro kau juga tidak berubah saat terakhir aku ke sini" kata Memphisto. "Terutama Mike"

Memphisto pun bertemu Mike, anjing penjaga keluarga Zoldyck yang sangat besar dan juga kuat, dia selalu menjaga gerbang depan bersama Zebro dengan memakan mangsanya.

"Mike-kun" kata Memphisto sambil membelai Mike yang tidur seperti anjing normal lainnya. "Kau sangatlah lucu seperti biasanya"

"Hah,betapa nostalgiknya mansion ini, sama sekali tidak berubah ne Silva?"

"... Heh, kau masih ingat ya rupanya, Memphisto" kata Silva sambil turun dari tangga dengan Killua. "Memphisto ini Killua, anakku yang akan bersekolah di sekolahmu"

"Jaga dia baik-baik dan jangan sampai ia terluka ataupun terbunuh"

"Tentu saja Silva, apapun untuk seorang teman" kata Memphisto.

"Baiklah Killua kau sudah siap" kata Silva. "Ingat Killua jangan berpikir untuk kabur ataupun membuat onar juga masalah"

"Aku mengerti ayah" kata Killua. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang saja. Jadi stress memikirkannya"

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Killua-kun! "panggil Memphisto.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat, Ja ne!" kata Killua.

Mereka pun pergi menuju True Cross Academy, saat di perjalanan Killua memikirkan tentang Gon, Kurapika dan juga Leorio tentang petualangan mereka di Hunter Exam dan tentang janji mereka bertemu di Yin Shi City tanggal 1 September.

Saat tiba di sana ia melihat bahwa sekolah True Cross Academy sangat luas dan besar sekali jadi Killua mengganggap bahwa murid-muridnya pasti anak-anak orang kaya yang manja dan tidak terlalu kuat dan sangatlah membosankan.

Killua sedang berjalan menuju ke kantor Memphisto. Killua ingin bertanya kepadanya mengenai letak kelas exorcist. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti karena dirinya dipanggil oleh seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang memakai syal pink polkadot.

"Ah, halo Killua"

"He? Untuk apa menyamar seperti itu, Memphisto? " Killua bertanya sambil sweatdrop.

"Kepala sekolah sepertiku tidak boleh terlihat berkeliling di sekolah ini tanpa alasan, kan? "

"...Oiya,ngomong-ngomong kelas exorcist-nya di mana ya? " tanya Killua kebingungan.

" Kau tidak bertanya kepada murid-murid kan? " tanya Memphisto sedikit ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kalau keberadaan kelas exorcist ini dirahasiakan, jadi aku memutuskan tidak bertanya. " jawab Killua dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ikut aku"

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Huh? Di mana ini? " Killua kebingungan.

"Tentu saja sekarang ini di kantor exorcist cabang Jepang, bagaimana sih? " jawab Memphisto dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tahu, kan aku baru di sini, gimana sih? " balas Killua dengan sedikit kesal. Sepertinya hawa membunuh yang ditahan oleh Killua, keluar sedikit.

"Diamlah, kita sudah sampai di kelas. Masuk sana. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Daahh.. " ucap Memphisto seraya menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"Cih" Killua mendecak kesal, kenapa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di sini. Dibukanya pintu kelas perlahan, dan...

Yukio POV

"Ni-san" kataku membangunkan kakak ku yang malas. "Cepat bangun atau tidak kita akan terlambat"

"Iya" kata kakakku Rin. "Hah malasnya padahal hari ini aku hanya ingin tidur-tiduran"

"Kalau ni-san hanya tidur saja maka ni-san tidak akan dapat gelar paladin seperti tou-san" kataku.

"Cih baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap" kata kakakku.

Kakakku Rin Okumura dan aku sebenarnya adalah kembar yang hanya beda beberapa menit sajalah tapi tetap saja dia adalah ni-san yang paling pengertian dalam segala hal. Dia selalu membelaku saat aku masih kecil, apalagi dulu sewaktu kami TK aku pasti akan selalu di ganggu dan dia akan mengusir atau berkelahi karena membelaku dan juga ada satu hal tentang kakakku kalau dia itu adalah anak Satan sama sepertiku tapi hanya saja dia mempunyai kekuatan ayah kami Satan dengan api birunya dan aku masih tetap seperti manusia biasa.

Karena hal itu dari kecil kalau kakakku marah akan bahaya jadinya seperti waktu TK dia pernah menghancurkan satu kelas dan melukai salah satu temannya karena merasa dihina dan akhirnya ayahku, ayah tiri yang merawatku pun datang dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dan karena itu juga aku sebenarnya punya sedikit kelebihan bahwa aku bisa melihat demon yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa.

Sial!. Aku terlambat lagi, sebagai Middle First Class Exorcist dan juga guru juga murid merupakan hal yang paling susah untuk dikerjakan olehku dan sekarang aku harus mengajar kelas nii-san ku juga karena aku juga murid jadi sekarang mungkin aku agak telat. Tapi pastilah mereka mengerti, toh mereka kan juga murid sama sepertiku.

Tapi saat aku sedang berlari menuju kelas nii-san aku merasakan hawa yang aneh sepertinya sangat kuat dan hawa yang aneh seperti demon tapi lebih kuat dari demon juga hampir sama seperti ni-san kalau dia mengeluarkan apinya.

Hanya saja hawa ini lain hawa yang kuat dan juga haus akan membunuh. Siapa yang mempunyai hawa seperti itu?...

"Siapa di situ?" kataku sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

End's POV

* * *

**ARIGATOU PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Killua Zoldyck seorang pembunuh bayaran dari keluarga Zoldyck dan merupakan hunter juga seorang anak berumur 12 thn yang sangat berbahaya sekarang ia harus memulai petuaangan nya di True Cross Academy dan bertemu dengan tantangan yang luar biasa.

"Cih" Killua mendecak kesal. Dibukanya pintu kelas perlahan, dan...

"Siapa di situ?"ucap seorang lelaki berkacamata yang memakai jubah ala exorcist sambil berlari kecil ke arah kelas.

"Ah, ano, apa kelas untuk exorcist sudah dimulai?" tanya Killua.

"Oh, ternyata salah satu siswa yang datang, ya. Maafkan saya sudah bersikap curiga. Nama saya Yukio Okumura. " jawab Yukio sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. "Untuk apa berdiri di situ? Kelas sudah mau dimulai"

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Killua sambil memasuki kelas. "Bukannya murid lain belum d—" ucapan Killua terputus begitu melihat beberapa murid sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Mereka semua memandanginya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Killua POV

Huh kenapa mereka melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?. Apa karena aku tidak memakai seragam yang seharusnya dipakai yang lain atau karena aku membawa skateboardku. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku jadi peduli sama pandangan orang ya?. Sudahlah ngapain juga aku ingin berteman dengan anak-anak orang kay…, tunggu hawa apa itu sangat kuat hampir seperti Illumi-nii tapi hawa yang berbeda bukan membunuh tapi lain dari membunuh dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata tapi _nen_ yang sangat kuat di kelas ini.

End POV.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kau yang terakhir tiba, bisakah kau mengenalkan dirimu kepada yang lain terlebih dahulu?"ucapan Yukio barusan membuat Killua makin panik.

_'Ya ampun, hawa tersebut membuat ku grogi dan hilang fokus'_

_'Sialan!'_

"Emm..Nama saya Killua Zoldyck, mohon b-antuannya!"

_'Fuih, nyaris saja...' _

"Baiklah, Killua-kun bisa duduk di samping Takara-kun. " ucap Yukio sambil membimbing Killua ke bangku yang diduduki oleh Nemu.

_'Huh?!' _

_'Orang ini menutup matanya sambil bermain dengan boneka, tapi kenapa keliatannya dia setinggiku yah hampir lah'_

"APA KAU LIHAT-LIHAT BOCAH?!" kata boneka Nemu dengan kasarnya.

"Ah!" kata Killua. "Gomen, hahaha…"

_'Boneka sialan, kalau aku tidak berjanji tidak membuat onar akan ku robek-robek kepalamu dan kuberikan kepada Mike'_

"Hei!" kata Yukio. "Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?!"

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Nemu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Yukio.

_'Jadi ini Killua Zoldyck yang dimaksud oleh Sir Pheles, aku harus mengawasinya dengan serius…' _batin Yukio.

"Ah baiklah hari ini saya akan mengajari kalian tentang cara mengusir demon" kata Yukio.

"Hei bocah!" kata Takara. **(AN: sebenarnya sih bonekanya yang ngomong)**

"Apa?!" kata Killua dengan judesnya. "Orang lagi meratiin malah di ganggu"

"Berisik amat!"

"Cih teme!" kata Takara. "Kau memiliki aura yang aneh tau itu"

"Aura pembunuh yang murni seperti semua keluarga Zoldyck"

"Memang pantas untukmu"

Killua terkaget-kaget, aura pembunuh murni tapi dia tidak ingin seperti keluarganya apalagi mengikuti bisnis keluarganya selama turun temurun tapi kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu apa nen yang ku gunakan tidak bisa menyamarkan auraku ini.

Tapi selain itu bagaimana orang ini tahu tentang keluargaku, siapa sebenarya orang ini dan aku pasti tahu bahwa dia bukan hanya seorang murid. Apalagi dengan matanya yang selalu tertutup seperti tertidur dia itu bukan orang biasa walaupun dilihat dia seperti orang aneh dengan boneka di tangannya.

"Hah bocah sialan!" kata Takara. "Kenapa aku selalu kalah dengan anak baru?!"

"Anak baru?!" kata Killua. "Maksudmu?!"

"Maksudku adalah bukan kau saja yang mempunyai aura yang kuat tetapi juga dia" kata Takara sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin.

_'Aura yang tadi kurasakan berasal dari dia!'_

"Sudahlah bocah, walaupun kau mempunyai aura sekuat itu ku tidak bisa melawan ku" kata Takara. "Dasar bocah!" **(AN: jujur sebenarnya author di sekolah suka dipanggil bocah jadi author senasib dgn Killua ^_^/\^_^)**

_'Kau bukannya juga bocah yah'_

Yukio hanya mengamati Killua selama pelajaran berlangsung. Sambil memandangi Killua, Yukio sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rin. Rin yang merasa diperhatikan tersebut segera menoleh sambil bertanya,

"Ada apa Yukio?"

"Ada yang salah di mukaku atau seragamku"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Okumura-kun" jawab Yukio yang mulai menghentikan aktivitas sampingannya yaitu mengamati Killua dan Rin, meskipun sebenarnya dia belum sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang diperintahkan Memphisto kepadanya satu jam yang lalu…

**Flashback On…**

_Yukio sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas exorcist ketika Memphisto memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba. Yukio segera berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju ke kantor Memphisto._

_Sesampainya di kantor Memphisto, Yukio segera masuk ke dalam kantor Memphisto. Di dalam kantor tersebut, Yukio hanya menjumpai Memphisto sendirian di dalam kantornya, membaca sesuatu dengan tampang super serius. Sekali lagi, __**SUPER SERIUS**__. Sejak kapan si badut satu ini bisa pasang muka super serius? Yukio hanya sweatdrop._

_"Ah, Okumura-sensei sudah tiba? Kemari, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu. Sesuatu yang sangaatt penting" kata Memphisto sambil menatap Yukio sejenak dengan tampang yang __**SUPER SERIUS.**_

_"Uhm, apa itu, Sir Pheles?" tanya Yukio takut-takut. Dalam hati, Yukio mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan Memphisto._

_"Ada murid kelas exorcist yang bukan manusia dan juga bukan demon" kata Memphisto. "Murid yang unik menurutku"_

_"Murid yang menurutku bisa menandingi Rin" _

_"Bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi?" tanya Yukio yang heran setengah hidup._

_"Hmm, sebenarnya murid baru ini merupakan anak dari temanku" kata Memphisto sambil meminum tehnya. "Pernah dengar tentang keluarga Zoldyck"_

_"Ah!" kata Yukio. "Keluarga Zoldyck keluarga assassins yang sangat misterius hingga foto keluarga mereka bisa dijual miliaran"_

_"Yup yang itu" kata Memphisto dengan santai. "Karena itulah, aku minta kau untuk mengawasinya"_

_"Temanku Silva akan membunuhku jika terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya"_

_"Ciri-cirinya?"_

_"Akan lebih aman kalau tidak kusebutkan. Nama aslinya adalah Killua Zoldyck. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu padamu. Sekarang, pergilah dan cek ke kelasmu, siapa tahu dia sudah datang"_

_"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu" kata Yukio sambil keluar dari ruangan Memphisto._

**_Flashback Off…_**

_'Baru kali ini aku sendiri melihat sosok dari salah satu anggota Zoldyck, tentu saja satu foto keluarga mereka saja bisa miliaran juta' _ batin Yukio.

Killua yang merasa kalau dirinya sedang digunjingkan dalam hati oleh gurunya langsung bertanya kepada Yukio.

"Ada apa Okumura-sensei?"

Yukio yang sedari tadi asyik dengan pikirannya tersebut terhenyak ketika Killua menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak menusuk.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok" kata Yukio. _'Tatapan yang menyeramkan, jika aku lemah mungkin aku akan muntah-muntah dan ketakutan'_

_'Apakah ini merupakan kekuatan dari keluarga Zoldyck'_


End file.
